


Marked

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're really gonna do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

“Are we really gonna do this?” Sam asked, eying the entrance to the tattoo parlor.

“Of course we are. Stop being a girl!” Dean ordered, locking the car door.

“Dean, we don't know if this will even work.”

“Only one way to find out,” Dean said, coming around the car to join his brother.

“We can just keep the protection charms Bobby gave us and...”

“And we lose them and you to go all Linda Blair on me again? I don't think so.”

“But matching tattoos? I don't know, man, isn't that a little...”

“Gay?” Dean laughed. “Dude, if it would keep us from being possessed, I'd wear a pink tutu and sing I'm A Little Teapot.”

“Oh, mental images!” Sam grimaced. “I'm blind now!”

“Whatever, bitch,” Dean mocked, pushing open the door to the shop.

“Jerk.”


End file.
